


Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks they're an expert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

"A girl," Huggy stated firmly.

Starsky looked again. "Nah, that's a boy."

"I don't think so, m'man. A girl, definitely."

"Are you kidding? Just look at that bulge. No way is that a girl."

Huggy shook his head sorrowfully. "Starsky, you just don't have a discriminating eye for these things. Pay attention to the subtle details, my friend. Look at how she carries—"

"And I'm telling you, all the Starskys can tell the sex—Ow!" Starsky rubbed the back of his head and glared at Hutch, who glared back.

"Geez, will you two quit staring at the pregnant lady?"


End file.
